Always & Forever
by Tygerlily1
Summary: Takes place maybe six months after Angel left for L.A. Buffy & Angel have 'changed' and their eachothers only hope for happiness
1. Default Chapter

Title: Always & Forver  
Part: Prologue/?  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
Disclamer: I own absolutly nothing....though sometime I wish I did...but I don't..... so there  
Summary: Takes place maybe six months after Angel left for L.A. Buffy & Angel have 'changed' and their eachothers only hope for happiness   
Rating:PG (NC-17 in future)  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fic so bear with me feedback is welcome including flames but like I said it is my first fic, Oh also some senes take place at the 'Magic Box', Flashbacks in //Bold// and Dreams in {Bold}, Buffy still lives at home and I think that's it, anything else I'll let you know-----(I borrowed a quote from Becoming1 I belive) ENJOY!  
Distibution: Just ask oh and make sure my name is on it. Oh it would be cool to let me know where it's going.  
  
  
Prologue ~~~  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
{ It was dark where she was but it felt safe. Though she felt the coolness of flesh she felt warm. She felt him behind her. She turned slowly peering into the darkness. Though she could not see him she knew he was there. Always waiting, always watching. Then just before she knew she'd wake she heard him whisper to her "Soon..." }   
  
Buffy woke from the dream in a cold sweat. She kicked the covers off and crawled out of bed to the window to peer out into the night sky.  
As she watched the stars in the night sky a million thoughts raced through her head, all having to do with a certain vampire. She knew what was to come, she could feel it flowing through her blood. Buffy knew her mates call and even though he didn't know it yet he would be returning to her within the coming days. With that as her last thoughts she gave one last glance to the star lit sky and climbed back into bed with a serene smile on her face.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Just a city away said vampire was looking at the same stars and suddenly felt the call of his mate. Growling deep in his chest Angel turned and away from the short figure and stalked back into the darkness. Just able to catch the short figure's parting words "...It's what you do afterward that counts. That's when you find out who you are." The stranger turned his back on the departing vampire and with his eyes turned skyward he muttered "You'll see what I mean..."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
End of Prologue   
  
Title: Always & Forver  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
Disclamer, Summary and all that 'Salty Goodness' is in the Prologue  
  
Part 1~~~  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
We find our Slayer and her ever faithful slayerettes at the Magic Box, now that graduation had past and college starting up in a few weeks not to mention the disapperance of Angel our heros had to find a new base of operations.  
  
Willow and Xander had finally decided to take up a regular traing schedule along with Buffy considering now things seemed to have quited down on the Hellmouth, for the time being. Along with the fact they were finished with highschool. The two friends look on at the obviously troubled slayer, both knowing the reason....Angel. Xander being the daring and not so intelligent one decides to ask the question that has been weighing on everyone's minds........well his anyway at least  
  
"So Buff how are you doin', you know since 'Dead-Boy' has decided to make him self disappear into the shadows...so to speak".   
  
Sighing heavily she says "You ask me that everyday and everyday I give you the same answer, I'm fine so let's just drop it...'k'" Saying the obviously disturbed blonde  
  
All of a sudden the Red head chimes in with "Buffy it's okay, we all know how much Angel meant to you and still does but...he was right to move on, to let you go...he's only trying to give you the life you deserve...a 'normal'..." but the red head was cut off.  
  
"NORMAL...Will I will never, ever have anything that is 'normal' incase you guys have forgotten, I'm the slayer normal is not in my vocabulary! Besides I've not only come to accept my calling, I've learned to embrace it. I probably wouldn't have you two guys in my life, I know for a fact there would be no way I'd have Giles and I never would have met Angel. Even though he left me and it hurts and kills me inside I still love him...and I know always will."  
  
Buffy went back to brutally beating the Everlast bag in front of her, as her two best friends exited the training room to have a more indepth conversation concerning their troubled friend  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Ok so Will what are we gonna do about Buffy, I mean she's slipping away little by little she's becoming colder and more closed off......the playful bouncy Buffy we all know and love is not going to be around much longer.......that's if she's not already totally disappeared."   
  
"Xander I know you don't like Angel to much but I think he's the only one that can pull Buffy out of this...I know we all say that it can't work but everytime Angel would go away she'd be a wreck...this situation bearing no exceptions. Sometimes two people are just fated to love eachother no matter what."  
  
Xander replies most reluctunatly " Yeah I guess you're right she loves him, and as much as I hate to admit it 'Dead-Boy's' proved more than once his love for her, so what do we do about it?  
  
"My best bet is to find out exactly how things are in L.A and I think I know exactly how to go about it..."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Angel sit in his office in the dark a faint light from the lamp on the desk casting various shadows over his face. Sighing deeply he stares at the small silver Claddagh ring he holds between his fingers.....  
  
//"I have something for you, for your birthday I would have given it to you earlier but...."  
  
"Angel it's beautiful..."  
  
"It's a Claddagh Ring...back before I was changed my people exchanged these as a sign of devotion, the hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart...well you know..."//  
  
He's ripped out of his memories but a loud knock at the door, not waitig for an answer Cordelia storms in.  
  
"Hey master of all that is brooding and depressing."  
  
Angel looks up and says with most disinterest."What is it now Cordelia?"  
  
"I just recived a call from Sunnydale, it was Willow and she had the most interesting things to say..."dropping off there to see Angel's reaction at the mention of Sunnydale.  
  
As soon as he heard Sunnydale a millon thoughts flooded his mind, Buffy dead or unconsious, hurt in the hospital, concern and panic very apparent on his face, Cordelia catching right away adds   
  
"Don't worry Buffy is fine" With a slight pause she adds "Physically but emotionally from what I hear she may knock you out of the running for the 'Biggest Brooder of the year award' For a moment she watches his face before speaking again. "Ok by the look on your face you're still not following me...are you?"  
  
"Look Cordelia I'd really love to play 20 questions with you but could you get to the point please, you know the part where you explain what is wrong with Buffy."  
  
End Part 1  
  
Title: Always & Forver  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
Summary Discalamer all that good stuff you can find in the Prologue  
  
Part 2~~~  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Look Cordelia I'd really love to play 20 questions with you but could you get to the point please, you know the part where you explain what is wrong with Buffy."  
  
"Ok, Ok no need to have a fit, look all I know for sure is that ever since you left Buffy has been a bit on the...I guess agressive side and hasn't been really share gal with the feelings and well..."  
  
Before she could finish Angel interrupts with "Well that's just probably Buffy's way of dealing with..."  
  
"HELLO!! Oh my god. You are SO not listing to me. It's gotten worse since you left it's like she's hiding something and no one knows what. I mean Giles doesn't even know what the hell is up with her and he IS her watcher!"  
  
Angel was at a loss for words for a moment, Buffy never was great at expressing what she was feeling but Giles always seemed to get through. He was once again ripped from is revire because of the ever tactful Cordy.  
  
"So when are you going back to good 'Ole Sunny-D?"  
  
"I'm not...look, I love Buffy more than anything and I probably will for another 200 years and beyond. All that aside, I left her to have a normal life and me going back everytime something is happening with her...it's just a bad idea! Buffy will bounce back she always does."  
  
With that the 240 something year old vampire picked up his duster and walked away and out of office, now his thoughts filled with his blonde goddess. Totally missing Cordelia parting comment.  
  
"Let's just hope so, girl can only take so much."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Ok thanks...yeah you to Cordy! Of course call if anything changes" With that Xander said his goodbye to the cheerleader and turned to the red-head anxiously waiting by his side.  
  
"So when is Angel coming, is he coming, did he care, what is happening.... and you so need to stop me when I do that"  
  
The boy cracked a small smile for his friend and said "Well Cordy told him and basically he just thinks that 'Buffy will bounce back so to speak'. I dunno, I mean Cordy said Angel has been in 'brood overdrive' lately and Buffy just loves to kick the stuffing out of anything that is well moving....Wills I can't belive I'm about to say this but we need to get 'Dead-boy' and The Buffster together and fast!"  
  
The hacker gave her friend a quick nod of the head and began to put her plan together...'Soon Buffy...it'll be right again....Soon' Were her last thoughts as she began to explain her plan to the boy at her side.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
Title: Always & Forver  
Part: 3/?  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
Disclamer, Summary and all that other knowledge is in the Prologue  
  
Part 3~~~  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The hacker gave her friend a quick nod of the head and began to put her plan together...'Soon Buffy...it'll be right again....Soon' Were her last thoughts as she began to explain her plan to the boy at her side.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
//"Hey kid..." The stranger greeted the Slayer  
"What are you doing here? What is the world coming to an end" after a dramatic pause the slayer added "again?"  
  
With that the stranger chuckled and said...  
  
"Nah..."Then his expression grew serious "but are you gonna be ready when it's time...."//  
  
The Slayer was pulled from her thoughts at the sounds of a vampire clawing it's way up out of it's grave. With a sigh she waited for it to come forth and with a quick and direct hit to the heart it was dust. She could feel him, just like she always could. Her soul was calling to him but they both knew it wasn't time... not yet anyway.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The en-souled vampire lay in is bed in a pair of lounge pants with one arm flung over is eyes and the other placed on his stomach. The sun just peaking over the horizon, Angel could feel his mate's call, screaming at him to go to her. To go back to the hellmouth....but he knew it wasn't time, not yet. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he was waiting for. All he knew was that it was coming.....  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Willow decided it was time to start the first phase of her plan so that night she called a 'Scooby Meeting' excluding our beloved slayer of course. Xander, Willow and Giles where at the Magic Box cleaning up after a long night of research before the issue of what to do about Buffy was to be discussed.  
  
Sitting around the table in the magic box, the tabletop covered with books filled with magic and vampire lore, Willow usual leader in Buffy's absence began the meeting. "Ok so we all have noticed how broody and mopey and just this side of 'Faithy' Buffy is at times right" When she was answered with many nod and murmurs of yes she continued "I know all us have tried to pull Buffy out of this but nothing anyone has tried has worked am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I know the Buffster was all down and out when 'Dead-boy' split but this is just startin' to wig me out I mean the girl barley eats, barley sleeps and patrols from dusk till dawn." That said the boy stuffed a jelly doughnut into his mouth.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I agree whole-heartly with Xander here. At first I was extremly pleased with Buffy's willingness to train and patrol so diligently. Then I realized that is just not my slayer, so Willow what do you propose"Was Giles response to it all  
  
"Well since Angel just won't come running here, we need to give him a real reason to come to Sunnydale..." Though Willow never got to finish with her statement because of Xander Of Course lack of patience.  
  
"Ok Wills I like where you goin' with this but what are you going to do induce an apocloypse!"  
  
"First Xander I'm very proud of you, you used the word induce. Second no I'm so not looking to die but I figure we can tell a little white lie. You see we could just say that Giles found something disconcerning in one of his books and thought it best to have some extra back on the hellmouth for awhile. See completly and totally legit, cuz something is always happening here."  
  
With that said Willow could see as the watcher pursed his lips that the wheels in his mind were already turning. "Well Willow I suppose I could find something, sure why not anything to pull Buffy out of this slump." Then the red-head turned to her friend with question in her eyes he sighed dramatically and said "I guess since it's the Buffster I'll deal, but if 'Dead-boy' goes all pyshco-killer I get to blame you." With a shake of his head as he watched Willow stroll away his last thought was 'if he makes this worse I'll stake him' with that he follwed his red-headed friend.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
Title: Always & Forver  
Part: 4/?  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
All that good stuff like Summary AN and Disclaimer you can find int the prologue  
  
Part 4~~~  
  
*(Don't worry Angelus will be making his presence know shortly)*  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Well Willow I suppose I could find something, sure why not anything to pull Buffy out of this slump." Then the red-head turned to her friend with question in her eyes he sighed dramatically and said "I guess since it's the Buffster I'll deal, but if 'Dead-boy' goes all pyshco-killer I get to blame you." With a shake of his head as he watched Willow stroll away his last thought was 'if he makes this worse I'll stake him' with that he follwed his red-headed friend.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
//"Am I going to be ready, ready for what?"  
  
"Kid, you know back when the whole Acathla thing went down..."  
  
"How could I forget, that had to be...well I'm not looking for a repeat performance."  
  
"I don't think any of us are but you gotta understand something no matter what...you to are bound to eachother for eternity. I mean you and your mate are for life..."  
  
With only the slightest hesitation Buffy replied. "...But he left, he left me for a normal life."  
  
"But your not normal..."  
  
she whispered into the darkness "I know"//  
  
With a heavy sigh Buffy turned back to her one of her two companions, realizing Xander was talking to her."So Buff, how goes the slayage?"  
  
"Oh you know same ole', same ole'." Tugging on the hem of her crimson halter she continued "Though it was kinda slow tonight only two newbies and they were just, stake-heart-dust. Anyway where is Willow and I thought Oz was playing tonight?"  
  
"Yeah he is and I think he's on a break meaning Will's probably with him, somewhere around here.  
  
"Oh well I should go I got training with Giles early tomorrow and I wanna do a quick sweep before I turn in. G'night."  
  
Before he could reply the blonde slayer picked up her leather coat, her bag and walked away without a backward's glance and sailed out of the club and into the night.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Angel could no longer take the waiting. He knew that it wasn't time but he didn't care he could hear and feel his mate's call. It was pulling at him to go to her, be with her...To make her HIS again! So as soon as the sun was no longer in the sky and pale blue faded into an almost black, Angel made his way to his mate...to the hellmouth.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
As Buffy walked through Resfield she could feel him, coming closer and pulling at her. She knew that her Angel was coming to Sunnydale and he was coming that night.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
As Angel entered Sunnydale he decided it best to stop by the mansion first then to go and see his mate. Just as he used to do he bounded up on to her roof and peered into her window watching just like he used to. Stand on the ledge dressed all in black except for the crimson silk shirt he wore underneath his duster, it blowing out behind him in the wind. He was sight...dangerous, lean and of course extremly sexy Even though he was shielded by the darkness he knew that she knew he was there, waiting...always waiting.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The moment he was at her window she knew he was there waiting for her. They both knew of what was to come and though it wasn't time neither could stay away from the other any longer and with that she turned to the window and invinted him in. Just as the last words left her his mouth came upon hers. When he finally allowed her to break away and breathe...she greeted him  
  
"Hello my Angel"   
  
End of Part 4  
  
Title: Always & Forver  
Part: 5/?  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
All that goodness like summary and disclamer in prologue but flashbacks are //bold// and dreams are {bold}  
Part 5~~~  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The moment he was at her window she knew he was there waiting for her. They both knew of what was to come and though it wasn't time neither could stay away from the other any longer and with that she turned to the window and invinted him in. Just as the last words left her his mouth came upon hers. When he finally allowed her to break away and breathe...she greeted him  
  
"Hello my Angel"   
  
"I couldn't wait any longer, I know it isn't time but I don't care, I had to see you, to touch you, to taste you..." he trailed off again as he dragged her into his embrace and another passion filled kiss.   
  
After a while they reluctantly broke away from one another and walked towards the bed, Angel sat just before pulling Buffy into his lap. As she traced a finger along his jaw Angel's mouth turned to capture the finger tip between his teeth and suck the finger into his mouth. Buffy gave a slight moan in response and ground her ass into his groin. After a moment or so her finger slipped from his mouth.  
  
Angel asked the question that has been on his mind for sometime knowing only his love could answer "Buffy what is happening here, I don't understand I want you so much and I can't seem to..." he trailed off unsure on how to expalin the feelings going on inside, in his mind, in his heart, racing in his blood.  
  
Though she being his mate knew without words what her vampire was feeling and why he was feeling the way he was. "Angel do you remember a man, actually a demon he goes by Whistler?" In response she got a quick nod then as an after thought he added "He was the one, the one that brought me to see you just as you were called."  
  
She nodded silently and moved to rest here head on his shoulder as he began to finger the hem of her tank top. After a few moments spent in comfortable silence she continued "Well I've been having these dreams just a little while after you left is when they started. I really didn't think anything of it because well I just thought that I was missing you, you know?" She felt him nod and so she continued "Though me being me and this the hellmouth I should've known better, then Whistler showed up. He is even more cryptic than you were or are or whatever. She felt him chuckle. "Anyway he said that you came to Sunnydale for a reason and so did I. He said our paths were ment to cross and weave together." Her voice dropped to a hushed whisper "Things are changing my love, we're changing and there is nothing we can do to stop it."  
  
After Buffy finished speaking they sat together for a long while after in a comfortable silence. Though soon Buffy yawned and Angel shifted them back onto the bed with Buffy pillowed on his chest. When he heard Buffy's breathing even out he pressed a soft kiss to here brow and just before drifting of himself he whispered "I know beloved...I know"  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Just under Buffy's window, Whistler looked up at the darkened room and with a small smirk on his lips he turned and sauntered back out into the night.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The next morning as the first rays of light began to stream into the room, Buffy woke and dragged herself from Angel's embrace to close the blinds. When she turned she found the gaze of her lover fixated on her. After a moment she smiled a soft smile and said "Good Morning" He held out his arms to her and as she crawled back into his embrace he mumble a gruff "morning" and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. They lay in a comfortable silence until they both unknownigly drifted of to sleep again, neither realizing how tired they were until now.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Xander was jolted awake by the shrill of the phone as he rolled over in bed he glanced at the clock realizing it was only 6:30 in the morning he picked up the reciever and grumbled "Somebody better be dead" He was met with the exasperated yet lightly tinged fear voice of Cordelia. "Oh my god thank god I caught you" Xander rolled his eyes wondering where else would he be besides bed at 6:30 in the morning. He was brought back from his thought when he realized Cordy was still rambling.   
  
"Ok calm down Cor and start from the beginning and slowly it is like 6 in the morning" At the other end he could hear her inhale and exhale slowly before beginning again. "Ok I was worried about Angel, you know cuz of the extra brooding as of late so I came by his apartment but he wasn't there..." Before she could finish her ex decides to interrupt. "Yeah so he probably just hangin in the tunnels, doin whatever it is vamps do. I wouldn't worry"  
  
"No Xander he looks like he left in a big hurry. Angel is like a total neat freak and would never leave stuff lying around like that. Also I had a vision and well it was of Buffy and Angel well more Buffy and Angelus..." She trailed off not quite sure on how to continue "Wait so you're saying physco-killer Dead-boy could be coming back." Xander waited for a reply soon his face etched with worry "Come on Cor, What are you saying?"   
  
In a low but surprisingly steady voice she said "Not coming, he's already there"  
  
The only words to pass the boys lips just before the phone slipped from his hands were "Oh my god...not again"  
  
End part 5   
  
tell me what you think   
  
  
Title: Always & Forver  
Part: 6/?  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
All that goodness like summary and disclamer in prologue but flashbacks are //bold// and dreams are {bold}  
Part 6~~~  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Angel lay awake his arms full of warm slayer, a small played on his lips. Just then Buffy sighed and sunggled deeper into the embrace of her lover. Then Angel decided it was time for his goddess to wake and for them to talk. He settled his lips on the shell of her ear and began to whisper to her. "Darling, wake up little one..." In response Buffy moaned and mumbled something and tried to burrow deeper into his embrace.  
  
He chuckled and tried again this time stroking the length of her arm in a loving yet possesive manner. "Come on baby, it's time to wake up.." Just like a kitten she stretched out and nuzzled her face into his chest and then lifted her eyes to his. With a pout she said "Don't wanna." He just smiled and bent his head to capture her bottom lip between his teeth. He sucked it into is mouth which resulted in a moan from Buffy. He pulled back and lifted his hand to her cheek rubbed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip."I love you Buffy, so much." He paused but she said nothing knowing that there was more he wanted to say.  
  
"But you said that we're changing....me and you. I know we are because I can fell it and I know you can to. For me it was like liquid fire running through me, in my blood. When I was away from you...god I felt like...."She finished off his sentence by saying "...like you were dying. I know cuz I felt it also. The dreams that I was having they changed over time. For the first few it was just me and you spending time together but then they began to..." She trailed off not quite sure on how to continue  
  
"Buffy, What it is?" When she still didn't answer he turned her to make them sitting face to face "Love, you can tell me. What did you see?"  
Buffy took a few deep breaths and lifted her moss colored eyes to his chocolate ones and said "Well, we were still together, very happy but you weren't really you, you were more...." "Let me guess more....Angelus" Her eyes dropped to her lap "It wasn't bad though, you take care of me, we were together.  
  
Angel got up from the bed and began to pace around the room. "Buffy you can't be serious, Angelus is bad news...for you and for me and...." Though he was cut off before he could finish his rant by a slightly irrated and very sexy bed tossled slayer. "Angel don't you see what is happening? The burning we feel the...well everything. It's all happening for a reason, we are destined to be my love. Soul or not you belong to me and I belong to you." She had such fire in her eyes how could he doubt what she said but still there was a part of him that made him question.  
  
"Ok believe me I know you are mine, in fact I'd kill anyone that would dare to touch you." He stepped towards her and ran the backs of his knuckles down the side of her face. "Still I have so many question and I know that you don't have the answer to them all, so my question to you is who does?" She raised her eyes to his and looked at him for a moment before saying...  
  
"Whistler..."   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The only words to pass the boys lips just before the phone slipped from his hands were "Oh my god...not again" After a few moments he regained his composure and picked up the phone. "Ok, Cor?" "Yeah I'm here" After another deep breath he continued. "Alright you get your team together and get here as soon as you can. I'll call Willow and Giles then we'll go straight to Buffy, hopefully he hasn't gotten to her yet it being day and all." "Ok I can do that...and Xander be careful." There was a slight pause just before "You know I will."   
  
With that he hung up and dialed Willow's number. It rang a few times before a groggy sounding witch answered "Hel...hello"  
"Wills..." Taking in the tinge of panic the redhead began to become more coherent."Ok Xander, Whats the what? It's like......seven in the moring...on a Saturday. Even I don't usually rise before noon." "This is no time for joking Will, you know dead-boy...well he is back to his old bad boy self and his on his way if not already here." "Wait....dead-boy?...bad boy...Xander you can't mean" "Oh I mean it I'm on my way to Buffy's house you call Giles and meet me there." "Ok and Xand be careful."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Willow hung up the phone on Xander and immediatly called Giles. Giles was just coming down the stairs when he heard the shrill of the phone. He looked at the time it was a quater after seven in the morning on a Saturday ' who on earth would be calling me now ' he thought as he went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello...oh yes....Willow....no wait....slow down." There was a long pause as Giles stood there listening to the redhead witch's ramblings and by the end of the conversation numbly he said goodbye, placed the phone back in the craddle and turned to get changed to meet the others at Buffy's house all the while one thought running through is mind. 'my god...it has begun'  
  
End of Part 6   
  
So tell me what you think  
  
Title: Always & Forver  
Part: 7/?  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
All that goodness like summary and disclamer in prologue but flashbacks are //bold// and dreams are {bold}  
  
Part 7~~  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Angel's eyes widened at the sound of the demon's name. He knew what he and his mate were feeling was not exactly what his love would call 'warm and fuzzy feelings'. "Whistler, Love he works for the Powers, I think....no I know what is happening to us is anything but for the greater good." She sighs and goes to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Angel I can feel him, he whispers to me."   
  
Angel didn't have to ask who, he could feel his demon call out to his mate and he knew on some level that they could communicate with eachother. "I know, Angelus...he is restless. You have to know that we are one in the same, no matter what happens Buffy he loves you. You are OUR mate."   
  
Buffy pulls Angel closer to here and lays her head on his chest, her cheek pressed to where is undead heart should beat. Long ago Angel had removed his duster and the cool silk feels good against Buffy's skin. She snuggles in deeper and sighs. "I know my love, he comes to me in my dreams. Oh my sweet Angel I dream of rivers of blood and cum and it's wonderful. I know how that must repulse you but...God the things he says, the things he makes me feel..." She trailed off and began to rain heated kissess over her lovers chest, just the thought of her dreams just making her yearn for him.  
  
Angel inhales deeply as he feels Buffy's heated lips and fingers roam his chest. Though he usually can't keep any coherent thought when his lover goes on the assult he knows know is not the time, even though he does allow her to continue her exploration he speaks. "Buffy you know nothing you do or say could ever repulse me." He let a small groan half growl tumble from his lips as his lover presses against the arousal. He continues. "I understand that Angelus is trying to re-surface and that he wants to claim you. What I don't understand is why and how is Whistler involved."  
  
Buffy rasies her sparkling green eyes to him. Lust, longing and most of all love shinning through them and says "Honestly I don't know the reason for all this. All I know is that I am *your* mate and you are *mine*. Whistler is here to help us through the change. Our friends will *not* understand this." She pauses for a second not too sure of his reaction to her next words "All I know for sure is that we are destied for great things my love and we must be ready when the time comes. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but all I know is what Whistler told me."  
  
Angel looks into the eyes of his love and sees nothing but the truth spoken there with that he lowers his lips to hers. Before things can progress any further there is a large crash on the lower level of the Summers' home. All of a sudden a frantic voice can be heard and heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs. When they turned toward the door they see a very upset and appauled Xander Harris staring back at them.  
  
The first to break the stunned silence is the mortal boy who raises his stake and holy water and lunges at Angel. Though somewhere in the midst of the fight Angel control slipped and Angelus pushed through now having full control of the body. His first thought before beginning to beat Xander into the ground were 'I've waited a long time for this'  
  
End of Part 7  
  
I know it's short but I'm still stuck with writers' block....so tell me what you think 


	2. 2 Bloodsross AN

Just follow the path below to join my Yahoogroups list --- Bloodscross  
  
Entertainment & Arts Television Genres Horror Titles Buffy the Vampire Slayer Relationships Buffy and Angel 


End file.
